


Беды с башкой

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate History, France (Country), Gen, Historical Inaccuracy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Вы знали, что тараканы способны прожить до двух недель без головы? А Мария-Антуанетта умудрилась прожить целую жизнь. Но как? Не спрашивай меня как!
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240





	Беды с башкой

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Never lose your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221358) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



Доктор копался в ТАРДИС, пытаясь поправить все неполадки после очередного приключения. Роза скучающе наблюдала за ним, сидя в стороне.   
Повелитель времени наконец закончил свою работу и собрался было затянуть рассказ про дальние планеты, как вдруг остановился, не проронив ни слова.

— Доктор? — Роза внимательно посмотрела на него. — Ты собирался что-то сказать.. Ты молчишь уже больше пяти секунд, а это всегда плохо.

Доктор многозначительно поднял палец, а затем достал из кармана свою психическую бумагу — не неё пришло послание.

— Это приглашение. ..На бал Марии-Антуанетты? — подытожил Доктор, пробежавшись глазами по письму. Они с Розой переглянулись. — Тут две даты. Обе они задолго до Великой революции. Только вот... — Повелитель времени задумался, — Письмо доставлено на психическую бумагу и прямиком ко мне в сознание. Но я никогда раньше не встречался с последней королевой Франции. Она бы не могла связаться со мной таким образом. 

— Думаешь, там что-то не так?

— Определённо, — Доктор вцепился в консоль и опустил рычаг. — Allons-y!

***

— Ну и зачем ты отправил нас сразу в последний день бала? Мы же всё пропустили!   
— Роза, у нас машина времени, мы в любой момент можем... — Доктор не договорил. Снаружи ТАРДИС послышались вопли и грохот.

Повелитель времени с опаской высунулся за дверь. Перед ним предстало ужасное зрелище: беснующиеся массы, погромы и кровопролитие. Доктор бы ни за что по собственной воле не отправился в такое время, но он точно знал, что до самого разгара ещё очень рано.

Разъярённая толпа кинулась в королевский дворец, проча смерть властной верхушке. Людей было не счесть. Все, вооружённые чем попало и горящие ненавистью пришли свергнуть правителя.

Доктор осторожно подошёл ближе к толпе и обратился к какому-то крестьянину.

— Да, юху, долой и всё такое. А против чего мы так настойчиво бунтуем?

— А, ты дурачок, да? Да это же настоящий протест против произвола аристократии!

— Ага, а как давно это всё тут у вас?

— Около суток. Знаешь, сколько буржуа уже перерезали! А скоро и эту куклу напудренную с трона – и под нож. Голову с плеч!

Доктор пошёл обратно к Розе. Он решительно ничего не понимал. Ну не может же целая революция свершиться за один день. А как же созыв Генеральных штатов, взятие Бастилии, Вареннский кризис, шестимесячная осада Версальского дворца, в конце концов?

— Думаешь, королева пригласила нас по случаю своей смерти?

— На вряд ли. Такое вообще мало кому может в голову взбрести. Идём. Надо кое-что проверить.

***

ТАРДИС очутилась на том же месте ровно двадцать четыре часа назад.

Сады, фонтаны и роскошный дворец. И тишина. Ничего не предвещло тех жутких событий грядущего дня. Подозрительно спокойно.   
Доктор вышел на улицу, не понимающе оглядывая всё вокруг. Роза была удивлена не меньше его.

— Может, ты снова что-то перепутал?

— Да нет же! Дата, время, место, планета, — Доктор втянул носом воздух, затем потрогал рукой грунт. — Всё точно.

— Но так не бывает. То есть сегодня всё тихо-мирно-спокойно, а завтра они просто ни с того ни с сего разрушат всё и казнят королеву?

— Значит тут точно что-то не чисто, — Доктор улыбнулся, доставая психическую бумагу. — Как удачно, что у нас завалялось приглашение к королевской персоне.

Оба, полные азарта, направились к шикарному Версальскому дворцу, выполненном в помпезном стиле барокко и окружённому парком со множеством фонтанов.   
Охрану удалось миновать быстро - психическая бумага открывает все двери. А уж парадный вход дворца – подавно.

Двое шагали по просторным залам с высокими потолками и изысканной мебелью. Роза с восторгом рассматривала всю эту роскошь, пока Доктор заглядывал в лицо каждому настенному портрету.

Вдруг Повелитель Времени остановился, прислушиваясь.

— Я слышу музыку.

— Ох, только не снова... — девушка закатила глаза. — Хотя постой, всё в порядке – я тоже её слышу.

Доктор приложил палец к губам и нахмурился, сосредоточенно пытаясь уловить мелодию, доносившуюся из-за дверей тронного зала.

— Придворный оркестр - обычное дело для 18 века. Только вот... Почему они играют "Hey Jude" Джона Леннона?

Он подошёл к большой двери, где стояла охрана.

— Её Величество не желает никого принимать.

Повелитель Времени в ответ предъявил приглашение:

— Её Величество сама изволила видеть меня и мою спутницу.

Путешественники вошли в тронный зал. Королева и правда была занята. Она стояла спиной к гостям, сосредоточенно копаясь в пирамиде из пирожных.

— Уходите, я никого не принимаю. Люди не таблетки, чтобы их принимать, — отозвалась особа, даже не удосужившись дожевать пирожное и обернуться к посетителями.

— Хорошая музыка у вас, — сказал Доктор, быстрым шагом пересекая зал. — Леннон? Отличный выбор. Жаль только, что до него ещё почти два века, — Повелитель Времени остановился у трона Марии-Антуанетты, которая всё ещё стояла к нему спиной.

— Доктор? — с удивлением выговорила она, безошибочно распознав его голос.

***

Мария-Антуанетта застыла на мгновение, забыв про надкушенное пирожное. Королева медленно повернулась к Доктору и Розе и, расплываясь в довольной улыбке, произнесла на чистом французском:

— Ne me demandez pas comment!

Это была Странник. Это несомненно была она. Даже во всём этом уборе, в пышном парике и небесно-голубом платье с необъятным подолом. Это всё равно была она. Её космические глаза поглядывали то на Доктора, то на Розу. Странник была невероятно довольна собой.

— Ч-что? Но как ты..?

— Ох, ну я же уже сказала: не спрашивай меня как!

— Стой, а почему ТАРДИС не перевела твою фразу на французском? — спросила Роза.

— Умею проворачивать такой трюк. Она ведь не переводит, когда Доктор говорит "Allons-y".

Доктор, совершенно сбитый с толку, собрался выпалить всё сразу про предстоящую революцию, но его перебили.

— А у меня же как раз бал в самом разгаре! Пойдё.. Так, стоп, блондинка, ты почему опять выглядишь как бездомная? — Странник нахмурилась и хлопнула в ладоши два раза. Тут же в зал вбежали две фрейлины, — А ну-ка, подготовьте её к балу. Сделайте всё в лучшем виде. Ну же, живее.

Служанки, быстро что-то пролепетав, взяли Розу под руки и вывели за двери.   
Доктор собрался с мыслями. Нахмурив брови и выдохнув, он повернулся к Повелительнице Времени.

— Странник, завт..

— Как здорово, что вы всё-таки заглянули! — перебила она. — Я конечно не приглашала, но у тебя, видать, чуйка на такое. Хотя мог бы и приодеться.

— Не приглашала? — переспросил Доктор. — Но мне пришло послание на психическую бумагу.

— Упс.. — та слегка нервно приподняла брови, — будет неловко, если настоящая Мария-Антуанетта решила объявиться, — она взяла бумажку из рук Доктора. — А, нет, всё в порядке, почерк мой. Вообще не помню, чтобы я это писала... Ну и ладно, сегодня мы пляшем! Пойдём, Доктор, — она игриво потянула его за руку. — Ну когда ещё тебе выпадет шанс потанцевать с королевой Франции? Хотя нет, не отвечай, а то опять всё испортишь.

Инопланетная Мария-Антуанетта распахнула двери в огромный зал, где уже давно звучала музыка, и бал был в самом разгаре.

— Allons-y! — радостно выкрикнула она Доктору.

— Эй, — он собрался было возмутиться.

— Так, напомни мне: кто из нас двоих королева Франции, м? Ну ладно-ладно, пойдём, — она потащила Повелителя Времени вперёд.

***

— Воот, ну а вообще я сюда прилетела блинов поесть. ..И разгадать тайну знаменитого графа Сен-Жермена. Я подумала, это запросто мог бы быть ты. Но, в основном, конечно, блинов поесть. А так вышло, что у меня лодка заглохла. Совсем. Ну и пришлось, вот, импровизировать. Даже язык выучила ради такого дела.

— Странник, да заткнись ты уже!

— Эй, ты как со старшими разговариваешь? Это ты так с блондинкой своей разговаривай.

Девушка нахмурилась. Споры не входили в её планы. Она всего лишь хотела приятно провести время, забыв о своих и без того немногочисленных заботах.

Но Доктор требовал сосредоточиться, а она всё не могла понять, зачем. Повелитель Времени, в отличие от Марии-Антуанетты, знал, что будет завтра. Он видел штурм, пламя, разъярённых жителей, жаждущих крови правительницы.   
Странник же, за незнанием грядущего, была, возможно, самым счастливым существом на планете.

— Ну Доооктор, — жалобно протянула она. Оркестр начал играть очередной хит группы "Битлз". — Всего один танец. А после - обязательно всё обсудим.

— Ну хорошо.

Они вихрем кружили по залу под музыку, стремительно двигаясь, меняя партнёров, но то и дело неизменно возвращаясь друг к другу. В точности, как в жизни.   
Нельзя сказать, что кого-то из них это не устраивало. За короткую мимолётную встречу они успевали обменяться искренними улыбками, последними новостями и парой шуток. А что ещё надо?

Музыка стихла, танец окончился. Повелители Времени стояли друг напротив друга, пытаясь отдышаться.   
Рука на талии. Рука на плече. Глаза в глаза. И гул вокруг.

— Благодарю за танец, джентльмен в кедах.

Доктор широко улыбнулся. Он отвёл взгляд и увидел свою спутницу.   
Она была в прекрасном нежно-розовом платье, а в её аккуратно забранные волосы были вплетены цветы.   
Девушка заметила Повелителей Времени и направилась к ним.

— Доктор не мог отвести от неё взгляд.

— Тебе невероятно идёт!

— Спасибо, — хихикнула Роза.

— Да, блондинка, выглядишь неплохо. Так вот, Доктор, что ты там хотел сказать?

Странник выжидающе посмотрела на него, но тот не обратил внимания. Он был полностью увлечён Розой.   
Повелительница Времени состроила гримасу отвращения, но замечена не была.

Заиграла новая мелодия. Доктор пригласил Розу на танец. Странник хотела было выкрикнуть им что-нибудь едкое, но поняла, что её всё равно не услышат. Не захотят услышать. Да и говорить как-то ничего не хотелось уже.

Она стояла посреди зала одна-одинёшенька, окружённая танцующим парами. Мария Антуанетта имела власть в одно мгновение остановить это и казнить каждого неугодного, но сейчас ей хотелось только одного. Самого большого куска торта.   
Выбравшись из всеобщего радостного вихря, она гордо подошла к столу, хотя держать спину прямо сил и желания уже не оставалось.

Странник протянула руку к вишнёвому пирожному, красовавшемуся на подносе. Но то же самое сделал и кто-то ещё.

— Эй! Руки прочь! Это моя пироженка! — послышался голос.

— Сам – руки прочь! Не трожь пироженку! — огрызнулась Повелительница Времени.

Она подняла глаза. То же сделал и её оппонент. Оба застыли в немом изумлении.

— Странник?

— Да твою ж мать, Казанова! Тебя тут только и не хватало. Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл?! — нахмурилась Странник, пододвигая поднос со сладостями к себе.

— Сюда я прибыл под именем Сен-Жермен. Но да, это всё ещё я. Вообще я здесь ради Марии-Антуанетты.

— Чевооо?

— Признаюсь, ты слегка подпортила мои планы, — мужчина он, выхватывая пирожное из её рук. — Вот уж не думал, что королева Франции тоже окажется мной. Хотя, знаешь, короткий роман с самим собой ведь за извращение не считается, — он подмигнул, опираясь на стол.

— А знаешь, зачем в 18 веке девушкам нужны широкие подолы? Чтобы таких извращенцев, как ты, на два метра к себе не подпускать!

— Ой, ладно, я же пошутил только. Глупая шутка.

— Ещё раз так пошутишь – я охрану позову. Вали отсюдова!

— Ну что сразу то.. — обиженно отозвался Казанова. — Культурно же беседовали.

— От твоих "культурных бесед" уже полвселенной населено твоими отпрысками. Проваливай и не порти мне бал! — Странник топнула ногой.

Повелитель Времени фыркнул и, прихватив с собой поднос с угощениями, гордо направился прочь.

— Вот и стой тут одна, пока Доктор развлекается с кем-то ещё. Пусть хоть что-то в этой жизни остаётся неизменным.

Как только Казанова ушёл, Странник почувствовала себя совершенно одинокой. "Выходит, я больше не нужна даже самой себе?" — подумала она.

Вокруг было полно народу. Все были счастливы или, по крайней мере, искусно притворялись счастливыми. У Странника не хватало сил ни на то, ни на другое. Переполненное помещение навевало чувство пустоты.

Мария-Антуанетта взяла со стола последнее оставшееся лакомство.

— Жаль, что крестьяне не могут есть вместо хлеба пирожные.

***

Бал длился уже довольно долго. За окном вечерело.   
Странник всё так же стояла одна. За это время она успела попробовать со стола какое-то отвратительно кислое вино, которое совсем не принесло ей радости. Жаль, что в королевском дворце не принято подавать пиво.

Из раздумий Повелительницу Времени вытащили Роза и Доктор. Они, уже порядком уставшие, переглядываясь, подошли к Страннику.

— Оставайтесь на ночь. Могу дать вам комнату. Могу – две. Но вам, думаю, одну, — квёло отозвалась Странник.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой. Нужно обсудить кое-что. Желательно, наедине, — сказал Доктор. — А ты, Роза, побудь пока тут.

Роза кивнула и подошла к столу. Повелительница Времени вдруг заметно оживилась. Словно день не прошёл в пустую. Словно не всё ещё в этой жизни потеряно.

Доктор и Странник вышли на балкон. Просторный и совершенно пустой балкон, залитый последними красноватыми лучами заката.   
Доктор молча облокотился на перила и устремил тяжёлый взгляд куда-то вдаль. Странник засмотрелась на него.

— Завтра будет революция, — мрачно сказал Повелитель Времени. — Да, я знаю, ещё совсем не пора, но почему-то это так. Я видел сам. Уже завтра днём народ захватит дворец. Тебя поведут на эшафот, — он наконец повернул на неё голову.

Странник медленно обдумывала каждое услышанное слово. Лёгкая улыбка медленно сползла с лица, а руки опустились, повиснув, словно неживые. Стеклянными глазами она уставилась в пустоту и побледнела.

— Но как же так?.. Не может быть..

— Ты же назвалась Марией-Антуанеттой. Ты должна была знать, что рано или поздно всё закончится так.

— Но я не готова! Я думала, успею куда-нибудь слинять.

— Теперь ты часть исторических событий. Мне очень жаль, но... Ты должна умереть.

Странник закрыла лицо руками.

— Я понимаю, это страшно. И я ничем не могу тебе помочь. Но мы же Повелители Времени. Мы регенерируем, — Доктор коснулся её плеча. — Тебе ещё повезло, что ты не настоящая королева. Не успеешь и оглянуться – и у тебя уже новое тело, новая философия. И всё снова будет хорошо.

Странник вышла из ступора и нервно хихикнула.

— Да. Регенерирую. Супер. Всё чистенько.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет-нет, всё супер. Просто крутотенюшки. Да. Революция. Регенерирую. Точно.

Странник вернулась обратно в зал и объявила, что давно хочет спать. Она приказала слугам приготовить комнаты для Доктора и Розы и разогнать всех танцующих гостей. Торжественный бал на кануне казни был окончен.

***

Уже стемнело, и весь дворец погрузилась в сон. Только в королевской опочивальне мерцал тусклый свет от пары свечей.

Странник нервно бродила по комнате туда-сюда, что-то бормоча под нос и бегая взглядом. Мысли путались и перебивали друг друга. Повелительница времени прикусила губу и тяжело плюхнулась на большую кровать, с тяжёлым вздохом закрыв лицо ладонями.

— Странник! Страааанник! — раздался чей-то приглушённый зов с улицы.

— Да кто там бл.. — девушка, не договорив фразу, вооружилась канделябром и вышла на балкон.

— Страаанник!

Посмотрев вниз, он увидела знакомую фигуру.

— Ну вот, снова ты, — мягко сказа Странник. — Только погляди: вся твоя жизнь проходит под балконами дамских спален.

— Ну почему же? Иногда ещё и в самих спальнях, — гордо заметил Казанова и привычно залез по плющу на балкон.

Мужчина вдруг замер в нерешительности. Он прислонился к перилам и посмотрел на Странника с какой-то неведомой щемящей тоской. Повелительница Времени никогда прежде не видела Казанову таким серьёзным и опечаленным. От этого взгляда по спине пробежали мурашки. А из головы не выходила предстоящая казнь. Ведь всё был не так гладко, как спланировал Доктор.

— Мне страшно... — на выдохе шепнула Странник.

— Я понимаю, — Казанова подошёл ближе и обвил её за талию. Совсем не так, как он обнимал случайных девиц. Теперь это было как-то тепло, по-родному, совсем по-человечески.

— Доктор сказал, нужно просто регенерировать и идти дальше, — сквозь навернувшиеся слёзы пропищала она.

— ..Но ты не сможешь, — продолжил её мысль Казанова, уткнувшись Страннику в макушку. — У меня осталась одна последняя жизнь. И она сейчас стоит передо мной. А это значит, что у тебя нет ни одной.

— Ну так всегда. Сама себя не пожалеешь – никто не пожалеет, — она уткнулась в грудь мужчины, пытаясь расслышать нервный ритм двух сердец, что, кажется, азбукой Морзе отбивали слово "прости".

Никто не знает, сколько они простояли так. Но это явно было необходимо.   
Когда всхлипы утихли, а дыхание стало спокойнее, Казанова произнёс.

— И ты не сказала Доктору, да?

— Как ты понял? — слабым голосом спросила Странник, даже не раскрывая глаза.

— Никто на свете не знает тебя лучше, чем ты сама.

— Мне стало стыдно перед ним. Стыдно, что я потратила все свои жизни на его поиски. Я просто.. — её голос дрогнул, — просто не хочу, чтобы после стольких лет он посмотрел на меня с разочарованием.

Казанова лишь вздохнул. Он плохо помнил бесконечные поиски Доктора, но эти слова волной прошлись по его двум сердцам. Доктор много значит для Странника.

Повелительница Времени сделала пару глубоких вдохов, отошла от Казановы и серьёзно посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Ответь мне только на один вопрос. Я не могу уйти, не выяснив правду, — Она чуть нахмурилась. — Почему ты тогда стёр память? О нескольких жизнях воспоминаний почти совсем не осталось. Как моя более ранняя жизнь, ты должен хоть что-то знать. Зачем? Первое, что ты сделал, как только появился — ты стёр память. Почему? — Странник жадно смотрела ему в глаза.

— Я... Я не помню. Но одно я помню точно: тебе ни в коем случае не нужно это знать. Что бы ни случилось, даже не пытайся отыскать эти воспоминания. Я положил их на флешку и выкинул в бесконечный открытый космос. Тебе никогда их не найти.

***

Странник, задумавшись, смотрела в пол заплаканными глазами.

— А знаешь, — начал Казанова, — я слышал, тараканы могут до двух недель жить без головы.

— Чтоо? Я что, по-твоему, чёртов таракан?!

— Да я просто говорю, ситуация сложная, но нельзя _терять голову_. Ох, чёрт, я же это.. помочь хотел, — мужчина попятился назад, пока Странник, вооружившись канделябром, шла на него.

— Себе бы лучше помог!

— Ну чего ты! — он вжался в перила балкона, пытаясь забраться на них во время отступления, — Да ладно тебе, _не бери в голову_!

Странник со всей силы пихнула Казанову, и тот, потеряв равновесие, полетел вниз, прямо в кусты.

— Катись отсюдова! — выкрикнула она.

— Идиотка! — обиженно простонал Казанова, поднимаясь с земли. — И все твои прошлые жизни – полный отстой! ..Так, стоп, — он замолчал, соображая. — Ай, да чёрт бы с тобой.

Повелительница времени вернулась в комнату и устало прислонилась к стене.  
От всех этих переживаний она ощутила голод. Странник взяла подсвечник и тихо, чтобы не попасться на глаза прислуге, отправилась на поиски ночного перекуса.

Повелительница Времени топала босыми ногами по холодному полу пустых коридоров, держа в руке увесистый канделябр. Её пробивала легкая дрожь, а сердца стали колотиться чаще.   
Вдруг позади себя она услышала шорох и тихое знакомое "Странник". Девушка обернулась. Доктор стоял совсем рядом.

— Странник... — сказал он всё так же почти не слышно.

— Ты чего тут орёшь?! Повелитель Шума, тоже мне, — громко прошипела Странник в ответ.

Доктор вздрогнул. Девушка умолка. С полминуты они стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга.

— А ты чего по коридорам бродишь в ночи? — наконец спросил он.

Странник замялась. Ей было безумно стыдно признаться вечному спасителю вселенной, что она просто, утирая слёзы, идёт заедать страх и отчаяние.

— Я это... Подсвечник выгуливаю. Застоялся, — промямлила девушка, не глядя ему в глаза. — ..А ты? — спустя пару секунд нерешительно спросила она.

— А я это... Себя выгуливаю. Засиделся, — он нервно усмехнулся.

Каждому из них хотелось высказать ещё сотни мыслей и задать тысячи вопросов. Но вместо этого оба просто в тишине стояли посреди дворца.

— Мне нужно как-то сбежать, — шепнула Странник. — Моя лодка заглохла. Нужна ТАРДИС, — она посмотрела на Доктора. Тот лишь нахмурился.

— Мне жаль. Это фиксированная точка времени. Если ты сбежишь, то не случится важного исторического события. Ты разрушишь канву времени. Всё на Земле (и не только) пойдёт по другому пути, и временные потоки...

— Мне плевать на временные потоки.

— Я понимаю тебя. Мне и самому страшно регенерировать. Но нарушая ход времени, ты ставишь под угрозу всю вселенную. Прости но мы стоим перед выбором: ты или Вселенная.

Странник уставилась в пол. Она понимала всё это и уже почти смирилась. Ей нужно было всего-ничего последняя малюсенькая капля поддержки. Больше всего на свете она сейчас хотела, чтобы тот, кого она искала много жизней подряд, просто пожалел, обнял и не дал сломиться под гнётом собственных мыслей.

— Нужно попросить ТАРДИС у Казановы, — пробубнила Странник. — Чёрт, я же только что скинула его с балкона.

— Странник! — тяжёлый голос Доктора пронёсся эхом по пустым коридорам, отвлёк Повелительницу Времени от мыслей и заставил снова взглянуть на него.

Его глаза были заплаканными и злыми, а вид – суровым. В другой раз Странник непременно заметила бы, что эта суровость скрывала беспомощность и отчаяние.

— Пойми ты уже, тебе нельзя убегать! — Доктор уже забыл о том что нужно хранить тишину. — Хочешь ты этого или нет - выбор у нас не большой. Завтра твоя казнь. Ты регенерируешь. Это не обсуждается. Я лично прослежу, чтобы это произошло, — сурово бросил он. — Так что соберись и не распускай сопли.

Странник смотрела на него напуганными глазами. Её губы дрогнули и готовы были предательски скривиться в слезливой гримасе.   
То, чего она так боялась – в свою последнюю ночь увидеть разочарование Доктора и презрение к её слабости.

Повелительница Времени быстро удалилась к себе. Доктор смотрел ей вслед печальным взглядом. Он то и дело глотал воздух, чтобы сказать что-то ей напоследок, но слова никак не выходили из его уст. Он простоял так ещё долго, даже когда образ девушки давно исчез.

Он никогда не узнает о слезе что прокатилась по щеке Странника, пока та шла прочь.   
А Странник никогда не узнает, о том что Доктор в ту ночь так и не сможет сомкнуть глаз.

***

Странник шмыгнула в комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь. Неведомо сколько, она провалялась на холодном полу, обнимая свои колени.

Вдруг её взгляд упал на листы бумаги, лежащие на столе.   
Перо, чернильница, тусклый свет. Странник принялась за письмо.

> _"Мой дорогой Доктор!_
> 
> _От лица Марии-Антуанетты я приглашаю тебя на наш с тобой первый и последний бал. Я пишу тебе в ночь на кануне собственной казни. Знаю, этого не миновать. Молю лишь об одном: скрась мои последние часы._
> 
> _Я искала тебя, Доктор. Почти все свои жизни. Ты был моим первым и, похоже, единственным настоящим другом. Помнишь, как мы вместе валялись на красной траве, наблюдая закат трёх галлифрейских солнц? Я не верю, что ты мог забыть._
> 
> _Ты открыл для меня мир и научил тратить время впустую. Ты говорил, мы — Повелители Времени — не должны этого бояться._
> 
> _Помнишь, ты подбивал меня украсть ТАРДИС? А помнишь, как увидел меня после первой регенерации? Ты тогда убежал, потому что не знал, что сказать. А потом вернулся и назвал меня старой._
> 
> _А я помню, как ты велел мне бежать с Галлифрея на первой попавшейся ТАРДИС перед тем, как ты уничтожил нашу родную планету. Разве ты забыл, как смотрел в мои глаза и обещал, что всё будет хорошо? Разве не помнишь, как поклялся во что бы то ни стало отыскать меня снова?_
> 
> _Но ты меня не нашёл. Наверное, даже не пытался. И я осталась брошенной, в огромной вселенной, где нет места для одинокого странника. Но я продолжала хранить в обоих сердцах одно только имя. Твоё._
> 
> _Спустя столетия, потеряв дюжину жизней и окончательно свихнувшись, я нахожу тебя. Чтобы увидеть, что моё место давно уже занято. Знаю, что буду ненавидеть каждую твою спутницу. Но я рада за них всех. Они нашли тебя. У них получилось то, чего не смогла я._
> 
> _Прошу, прилетай на бал. Дай в последний раз увидеть тебя. Пусть мне хоть пригрезится, что ты всё-таки нашёл меня.  
>  Не рассказывай о революции. Просто подари танец. Подари вечер._
> 
> _Ты самый важный в моей жизни, Доктор."_

Странник закончила своё послание, уставилась на текст, а после приписала: _"Как жаль, что ты никогда этого не прочтёшь"_

Девушка перевела взгляд на догорающую свечу и предала свежее письмо пламени. Лист бумаги медленно превратился в пепел.   
Маленький свечной огонёк отражался в усталых глазах Странника.

Она отложила перо и сосредоточилась. В этот момент где-то в недалёком прошлом на просторах космоса Доктор получил послание на психическую бумагу. Это были витиеватые, но совершенно бездушные дворцовые штампы и клише.

***

Утро нельзя было назвать добрым. Массовые погромы с рассвета охватили столицу. Народ, агрессивно что-то выкрикивая, собирался на площади у дворца.

Доктор решительно ничего не понимал. Он прекрасно знал, насколько невозможна вся эта история. Ведь ни одна революция просто-напросто не вершится за один день. Это абсурд, а скорее – временной парадокс, непонятным образом возникший тут.

Страннику было не до философских измышлений. Она стояла в углу, обнимая себя за плечи, и пялилась стеклянными глазами в пустоту, то и дело подрагивая от шума за окном. За прошлую ночь Повелительница Времени уже почти успела свыкнуться с мыслью о собственной гибели. Но, тем не менее, верить в это ей до последнего не хотелось.

Вдруг дверь в зал резко распахнулась, заставив Странника дёрнуться от испуга. На пороге зала показался Казанова, который вообще непонятно как умудрился проникнуть в здание.

— Приветствую, друзья! — его голос прозвучал более взросло, чем обычно. Да и взгляд его в этот раз казался гораздо старше.

На Казанове была надета новая рубашка, но главное — тёмные туфли. То, чего никогда не позволяло себе ни одно из воплощений Странника.   
Казалось, девушка и сама была шокирована не меньше остальных. Увидев обувь, она скорчила гримасу:

— Ты в какую-то гадость наступил, — сказала она, решительно не принимая никакой обуви.

Казанова снисходительно промолчал. Вместо того чтобы смертельно обидеться, как было бы раньше, он усмехнулся доброй нежной улыбкой. Мужчина резко сорвался с места и обнял Странника так, словно сотни лет её не видал и безумно соскучился.

— Сильно же я тебя с балкона шибанула вчера... — покачала головой Повелительница Времени, когда он наконец отпрянул, — Ты так сильно изменился всего лишь за одну ночь.

— За одну ночь?.. — протянул Казанова, — Ах, да.. Ну что ж, за ночь можно много чего успеть. Например, избороздить параллельную вселенную или даже найти любовь всей жизни.

— Мне не до философии, — перебила Странник. — Ты пригнал ТАРДИС для моего побега?

— Ну тут есть малюсенькая загвоздочка, — нервно хихикнул мужчина. — Я потерял её во время последнего путешествия со своей спутницей..

— Спутница у тебя откуда? Опять, поди, своим шлюхам космос показывал! Ты же только что обрёк меня.. Нас обоих! Ещё и в обуви сюда явился, — Странник закрыла лицо ладонями.

Её тираду прервал камень с улицы, разбивший большое окно в зале.

— Я должен был сказать раньше, — начал Казанова, взяв Странника за руку. — У меня есть план. Они хотят твоей казни – они её получат.

— Угу, отличный план, и как же я сама не додумалась, — буркнула Странник.

— Да нет, ты не понимаешь. Пойдём, я тебе всё расскажу, — он потащил девушку к дверям.

— Ох и не хотела бы я с ТОБОЙ запираться в комнате наедине.

— Та лаадно, о чём ты, я женатый человек.

— Чевооо? Жениться ты когда успел?? Почему я ничего этого не помню? Ты же моё прошлое, чёрт тебя дери!

Странники скрылись за дверью, оставив Доктора и Розу в непонятках стоять одних посреди зала.

***

Через пару минут на пороге королевских покоев показалась Странник. В кроваво-алом бархатном королевском платье. Она хитро улыбалась и выглядела весьма самодовольно.

— Ну, что скрывать: Казанова – настоящий гений. Давно пора было это признать, — сказала она слегка чужим тоном. Королева Франции прошлась по залу, гордо держа спину прямо. От её внезапно элегантной походки пышный подол с лёгким шорохом покачивался из стороны в сторону. — _И та-а-а-ам шальная императрица..._ — игриво напевала она.

— Так, окей, чувствую подвох, — задумчиво сказал Доктор. — Роза, ты чувствуешь подвох?

— Да-да, подвох, определённо, — блондинка закивала.

— Обыкновенное трюкачество, щепотка самопожертвования и фильтр восприятия – таков мой план. Здорово, да? — пояснила дама.

Это был Казанова, который теперь выглядел в точности как Мария Антуанетта. Но об этом знали только четверо.

— Старый трюк с фильтром восприятия, меняющим внешность, — из-за двери выглянула настоящая Странник. — Есть, конечно, свои недоработки, но... Не думаю, что кто-то придаст большое значение, если последняя королева Франции на эшафоте будет отбрасывать мужскую тень.

Доктор отвёл Странника в сторону.

— Значит, Казанова идёт вместо тебя, да?

— Верно. Я спасаюсь, а временные потоки максимально сохраняются. Он сказал, что так нужно.

— Он всегда был таким? — Доктор перевёл взгляд на Казанову, который вертелся перед зеркалом, любуясь новым образом. — Ну, я имею в виду, сознательным. Способным жертвовать собой.

— Не знаю, — Странник пожала плечами. — Мне теперь кажется, что я совсем его не знаю, — она замолкла. Крики людей становились громче. — Я должна отогнать лодку, иначе её найдут. Мало ли, что они с ней сделают. Такую технологию оставить нельзя.

— Но она же заглохла, — возразил Доктор. Странник серьёзно кивнула.

Роза в это время подошла к Казанове, печально глядя на него. Она знала его совсем недолго, и всё это время мужчина казался странным и нелепым идиотом. Но разве это значит, что он теперь меньше Странника заслуживает жизнь?

— Ты выглядишь спокойным и уверенным. Неужели тебе не страшно? — несмело спросила блондинка.

— Я уже всё решил. Знаешь, регенерация – это всё равно что смерть. Единственное отличие в том, что мы можем делать это по нескольку раз. Мне ведь всё равно придётся это делать. Бесславно бессмысленно, в одиночестве. Но это большая честь – уйти не просто так, а подарив свою жизнь другому. Так я и сделаю, — он отвёл ее в сторону, подальше от Странника и украдкой достал из потайного кармана вортекс-манипулятор. — Смотри, у меня есть эта штука. Технически, я мог бы плюнуть на всё и, даже не имея при себе ТАРДИС, просто сбежать, как я делал это всегда. Но какой смысл? Оставлять её здесь и знать, что каждое принятое мной решение и любая моя дорога всё равно приведёт сюда. И тогда меня уже никто не спасёт. Потому что я не помог ей здесь.

***

Грохот и угрозы уже послышались в стенах дворца. Они раскатывались эхом по большим помещениям.

— Пора было бежать.

— Здесь есть потайной проход! — Странник потащила Доктора и Розу за собой. Она надавила на панель в стене и та отодвинулась в сторону. Открылся тёмный проход.

Доктор схватил блондинку и рванул туда. Странник замешкалась. Она напоследок обернулась к Казанове и с благодарностью посмотрела на него.

— Кстати, прелестно выглядишь, — хихикнула она.

— Привыкаю, — с улыбкой отозвался он.

Странник скрылась в проходе, и тяжёлая каменная плита закрылась.   
Казанова, гордо приосанившись распахнул двери в зал и пошёл навстречу бунтующим.

— Привет, мальчики! А вы долго. Некрасиво заставлять даму ждать, — взору толпы предстала Мария-Антуанетта в кроваво-красном платье и с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. Королева послала им воздушный поцелуй. — Нас ждёт _крышесносная_ вечеринка, — метнув томный взгляд, последняя королева Франции изящной походкой от бедра пошла на собственную казнь. — _Гуляй, шальная императрица..._

Тем временем, Странник, Доктор и Роза по тёмному коридору бежали прочь из дворца.

— Нам всем срочно нужно в ТАРДИС! — выкрикнула Роза, но Доктор тут же возразил.

— Я припарковал её там, где сейчас самый эпицентр. Нас просто раздавит беснующаяся толпа.

— Нам надо к лодке! — скомандовала Странник.

— Так она же больше не рабочая. Как ты собираешься вытаскивать её?

— Не спрашивай меня как!

***

Доктор и Роза выбежали вслед за Странником во внутренний двор замка и кинулись к большому круглому пруду. Странник направила свою отвёртку на водную гладь, и жёлтая лодка послушно вынырнула на поверхность.

— Внутрь, живо!

Как только все оказались на борту, Повелительница Времени захлопнула крышку и подошла к консоли.

— Ну и что дальше? Ты же сама говорила, что теперь это просто металлолом.

— Сейчас увидишь.

Странник направила отвёртку на панель и включила наружное освещение. В толще воды неожиданно глубокого пруда можно было разглядеть целую стаю... Лососей?

— Красивые, правда? — с гордостью сказала Странник. — Купила парочку на рынке, в созвездии Зœнды. Вот, размножились детишки. Они похожи на здешних, земных. Только побольше, да и силы у них не занимать. Я их тут на привязи держу, чтобы не разбежались раньше времени. ..Ну что, погнали?

Странник завела мотор. Корабль тряхнуло, он издал противное фырчание, но всё же двинулся с места.

— А что, — спросила Роза, — пруд у тебя тоже больше внутри, чем снаружи?

— Да нет же, глупая.

— Больше похоже на подземный водный туннель, — вмешался Доктор. Ну надо же! А я и не знал, — восторженно добавил он, не скрывая улыбки.

Пока троица спешила на лодке к открытой воде, Казанова уверенной походкой шёл к своей смерти. Он остался в качестве доказательства успешной революции. Ложная королева Франции поднималась на эшафот, шурша ярко-красным платьем. Но каким бы надменным и уверенным ни был её взгляд, Казанове действительно было страшно. Ещё пара минут – и от него останется только... _Странник_.

***

В это время жёлтая подводная лодка выплыла на поверхность и уже была в водах Ла-Манша. Но мотор предательски заглох, и транспорт, в окружении привязанных к нему рыб, встрял посреди водной глади.

— Мы так точно далеко не уплывём, — заметила Роза.

— Что ж, переходим к плану Б, — невозмутимо ответила Странник, загоревшись какой-то идеей.

Она выбралась из кабины на крышу лодки и уселась на самом её носу, взяв в руки лососиную привязь, словно поводья.

— Только не говори, что...

— Агааа

— То есть ты будешь?..

— Абсолютно так, — девушка хитро взглянула на Доктора и дёрнула поводья.

Лодка, под силой лососиную упряжки, начала набирать скорость.

— Ну и куда мы теперь?

— В Ливерпуль, — пояснила Странник. — Там есть одно укромное местечко, где эта рухлядь спокойно подождёт, пока я не найду её там через полтора века. Именно в таком состоянии. Она ещё поможет нам одолеть Ливерпульских жуков.

Роза восторженно наблюдала за происходящим.

— Ну надо же! И это работает.

— Ага. Только не спрашивай меня как.

***

Казанова даже не смотрел ни на толпу, ни на палача. У него было дело поважнее.

> _«Я сейчас обращаюсь к тебе. К себе, по правде говоря. Я знаю, что даже когда я умру, это послание всё равно останется у тебя в памяти. Меня вот-вот казнят, лишат жизни на эшафоте. Но я не боюсь, и ты не должна. Ты всегда ненавидела регенерировать. Ты считаешь, что это бремя – умирать больше одного раза. Но вот что я скажу тебе: каждый раз во время регенерации ты погибаешь всего однажды. В следующий раз это будет уже кто-то другой и, помяни моё слово, ты уже этого не вспомнишь и даже не почувствуешь. Просто представь, что мы с тобой совершенно разные, абсолютно чужие люди, которые просто служат одной идее. Идее Странника. Одной большой мысли, которая впускает нас пожить вместе со всеми своими привычками, внешностями, характерами. Так что ты сама по-любому должна умереть, когда отведённый тебе срок на исходе. И это большая честь пожертвовать собой, чтобы жил кто-то другой. Я счастлив, потому что мой уход – не впустую. Я дарю свою жизнь тебе, моя Странник. Так что будь потрясающей. И не спрашивай меня как.»_

Этот монолог прозвучал у него в голове, и тут же отдался отголоском в памяти Странника.

— Ваше последнее слово?

— А вы знали, что тараканы способны до двух недель прожить без голо...

Свист лезвия гильотины. Мария-Антуанетта была мертва. Как и Казанова.

***

Гора тел. Жертвы революции. Уже не понятно было, кто аристократ — а кто случайно попал под нож. Перед смертью все были равны. Ну, или почти все.

Одно из обезглавленных тел вдруг осветилось тысячей золотых искр, на секунду ослепив само солнце.   
Большие и бесконечно космические глаза распахнулись, жадно взглянув на мир.

— Голова! У меня снова голова! — бледные ручки непривычно ощупывали макушку и новое лицо. — Ого, а всё вокруг такое... Большое! Ну да, я потерял в росте сантиметров тридцать, не меньше.

Босые ножки сделали шаг, два.. И поскользнулись. Всё, что они держали, кубарем покатилось на землю.

Глаза могли увидеть ужас, кровь, пожарища, разруху и горы бездыханных тел. Могли, но не видели.   
Вместо этого они видели небо, птиц и солнце, а ногу чувствовали мягкую прохладную траву.   
Новая плоть жадно впитывала ощущения, с новой силой пронизывавшие её. Красная рубашка вот-вот норовила сползти и стала предательски огромной.

Новые глаза заметили синюю полицейскую будку вдали.

— О, приветик! — прозвучал новый голос.

***

Жёлтая подводная лодка причалила к берегу и была схоронена в укромном месте.   
Странник снимала упряжку со своих рыб:

— Вы славно послужили своей королеве, лососятки. Пора идти в большой мир, становиться сильными и независимыми.

Посюсюкавшись с ними, словно с детьми, ещё пару минут, она отпустила их на свободу.

— Надеюсь, у каждого из них когда-нибудь будет свой золотой лососятник, — девушка всхлипнула, глядя как её малютки, поблёскивая серебренными спинками, мчались вдаль.  
  


— Стоп, но ТАРДИС осталась во Франции, — Роза посмотрела на Повелителей Времени. Настала тишина.

— Упс, неловко вышло.. — нервно хихикнула Странник, разводя руками. — Ну что ж, придётся обосноваться здесь. Доктор, ты пойдёшь в шахтёры, Роза станет прачкой, ну а я... баллотируюсь в королевы. Один раз уже прокатило.

— Так, никто нигде не будет работать, — строго перебил её Доктор. — О чём ты вообще думала! Вот сейчас отдохнём немного и на тебе поплывём обратно.

Роза прыснула со смеха, однако Странник ещё кинула пару опасливых взглядов.

***

Трое сидели на пристани и смотрели на спокойную воду и солнце, что потихоньку клонилось к горизонту.   
Странник шлёпала босыми ногами по холодной воде. Она была погружена в себя и даже не моргала. Вдруг её губы зашевелились:

— _Я помню, когда-то давно, ещё в прошлой жизни.. Я тогда была мужчиной, знаете. Я бежал по улицам Венеции. Ещё секунда – и я бы погиб от шальной пули. Но тут появилась она. Самая удивительная женщина и тех многих, что мне довелось знать. Она была... Невероятна. Ради такой не жалко было и жизнь отдать. ..По правде говоря, я так и сделал._

Тишина снова поглотила всё. Но ненадолго.   
Позади раздался уже знакомый звук.

— ТАРДИС? — воскликнул Доктор, поворачиваясь.

За их спинами появилась полицейская будка. Дверь скрипнула, и оттуда вышла Странник. В непривычно большой красной рубашке и с длинными волосами.

— Знаю, что угон ТАРДИС – это незаконно. Но я не смог устоять, — сказала она.

— Как ощущения? — обратилась к ней вторая Странник.

— Да полный отстой вообще. Я надеялся избежать как-нибудь этой дурацкой дикции. ..А ещё волосы. Я думал, ты так и появилась с такой причёской.

— Да здрасьте! Это тебе ещё придётся постараться, чтобы достичь такого совершенства, как у меня. О, погоди-ка... — вдруг встрепенулась девушка и метнулась в недра ТАРДИС Доктора. Она вернулась оттуда, протягивая новой копии себя одежду из гардеробной. Это была белая блузка, чёрные брюки и накидка. — Держи, теперь тебе это пригодится.

Доктор непонимающе смотрел то на ТАРДИС, то на Странников.

— Хотите сказать, твоя одёжка всё это время хранилась у меня в гардеробной?

— А откуда ты так хорошо ориентируешься в чужой ТАРДИС? — подхватила Роза.

— Слишком много вопросов. Пожалуй, я их проигнорирую, — отозвалась Странник, пожимая плечами.

***

— Тебя подвезти?

— Не думаю, — девушка поправила красную рубашку, доставшуюся в наследство после недавней регенерации. — Сразу два Странника в твоей ТАРДИС – не лучшая идея.

— Ну и как же ты собираешься покинуть это время?

— Не спрашивай меня как, — она улыбнулась Розе.

Доктор всё ещё размышлял о революции и о том, почему исторические события развернулись так неправильно. Роза уверила его, что рано или поздно они непременно это выяснят.   
Синяя будка с шумом исчезла, унося Доктора, Розу и одну из Странников в 2019 год – её любимое время.

А по улицам портового городка наугад шагала совсем новая Повелительница Времени. Конечно, она не собиралась сидеть здесь и дожидаться Джона Леннона. У неё была куча надежд в сердце и вортекс-манипулятор в кармане. Но сначала...

Неожиданно из кармана кардигана выпали большие старые ножницы. Девушка остановилась, подняла предмет и непонимающе начала его разглядывать. На её лице появилась улыбка. Странник, зажав ножницы в руке, побежала к первой попавшейся отражающей поверхности.

Так, как там у неё было?.. — забыв обо всём, девушка отрезала с боку первую прядь волос.


End file.
